


Cherry Blossom Brew

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mecatl's Magnificent Manuscript [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Sora fanned her face; more for effect and to catch his eye that out of actual need, for the air was only pleasantly warm at this time of year, and the breeze coming in through the high ornate window was cool. Well, how could he refuse her his attention, when that was the very thing her parents paid him for?





	Cherry Blossom Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).



> (prompt: first kiss, Sora + Mecatl  
> I wasn’t certain how far Sora would go while flirting, but I was sure she would never let that strangely intriguing guy (or anyone, for that matter) know she had no clue how to proceed, and she would try to pretend she knew everything. And I suppose she’d have done some research earlier, and then spent half the night thinking “WTF, how does kissing work... Disgusting, so unhygienic... What if there’s some magic people do it for and it can’t be discovered any other way? Must learn!”.)

Even among moon godlikes, known for their attractive if slightly exotic looks, she really was very pretty. Dark skin, luminous hair – it was sleek and seemed smooth like rain, and he languidly imagined how it would be to run his fingers through it. And her eyes – like two moons, shining with curiosity and the thirst for knowledge. And sometimes misting over, becoming slightly hazy, as if veiled by a cloud – when she was daydreaming. Which was fast becoming a regular occurrence during their lessons.

He knew he was handsome – and besides, he was aware that was not a requirement. Charisma and intellect could do the trick as well – in fact, sometimes even better. Especially with a scholar like her.

Sora fanned her face; more for effect and to catch his eye that out of actual need, for the air was only pleasantly warm at this time of year, and the breeze coming in through the high ornate window was cool. Well, how could he refuse her his attention, when that was the very thing her parents paid him for?

So he watched closely when she walked over to the window, seemingly unaware of his gaze on her. He laughed inwardly; with how sheltered she was, he could bet she had spent a few evenings reading historical romances. Then he made a mental note to add some to her lecture list; there were quite a few touching upon the subject of foreign customs, and they could provide excellent material for discussions.

Sora put the fan on the windowsill, leaned against the polished wood and closed her eyes, stretching up towards the sunlight a little to bask in it, completely forgetting that she was pretending to be faint because of the heat only a moment ago. It was clear why – while normally she glowed, strong light like that of the sun at noon make her hair and the crescent on her forehead shimmer and sparkle, throwing multi-coloured haloes across the floor at her feet. It made for a very tacky description, while the sight itself was nothing short of beautiful.

And since she wasn’t watching, he let his gaze slide over her silhouette. Her robe, while rich and heavily embroidered, was very modest – all her robes and gowns were – but the sash made it impossible to miss how narrow her waist was, and from there it was close to the soft curve of her hips.

She was not more beautiful than his wife, nor his former lovers – each of them was simply beautiful in a different way. And why limit oneself to just a single work of art, when there were so many to admire? He definitely liked the prospect of being able to admire Sora up close one day – hopefully, very soon. Up close and in detail.

But those things should not be rushed, as no lessons should be. Patience was the key. He could wait. And watch.

“No longer interested in your studies, young lady?” He asked, walking over to the window and stopping next to her – but at a respectful distance. Close enough to suggest some dose of familiarity – friendship, perhaps – but nothing indecent. “Do you find Aedyran customs so boring? My ancestors would be gravely offended.”

Sora opened her eyes slowly and glanced at him from under her henna-dyed eyelashes. “Wasn’t it you who mentioned that mind needs food for thoughts and fresh air for breathing?” she asked, arching one perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

“Fresh ideas,” he corrected with a half-smile. “So now, when your mind is well-aired and has more room for new information...”

She raised her hand, realised she had put the fan away and there was nothing she could hit him with, and stomped her foot. Which was somehow difficult to perform effectively while wearing silk slippers.

“May I remind you,” she said icily, putting her hands on her hips and trying not to pout, “that you are paid to groom my intellect, not insult it?”

“Not my fault you try your best only when you are annoyed.” He shrugged, brushing her anger off with a patronising smile. “Back to today’s topic. The haemneg...”

She huffed. “I read all about it yesterday and you know it because you had brought me the books yourself! And we were supposed to discuss it. Really, you have been nothing but irritating for the past week, and it’s high time I told my parents...”

“What do you think, then?”

Sora blinked, surprised into silence. “What?”

“Language, young lady. Your parents would be very disappointed if they heard anything but ‘excuse me’.” He lifted his hand in a conciliatory gesture. “But let’s forget that. I will repeat my question,” he continued, with a scholarly air, “what do you think of the haemneg custom? Please elaborate on the practical and economic consequences, as well as moral implications.” He leaned against the windowsill, half a step closer, but still within the bounds of propriety.

Sora opened her mouth to speak... then closed it and shrugged. “Why should I care? It’s an Aedyran custom and I live in Ixamitl, and really, it’s like a form of marriage contract, so why on Eora would anyone discuss it with a godlike?” She did not sound distressed, just... indifferent. Slightly bored, perhaps.

“Because you want to learn about the world, and it’s a part of it. Besides, you have shown interest in topics which involved the blending of logic and emotions on a similar level before, and I was certain you would find this one an entertaining puzzle and a curious study of kith nature as well. If I was mistaken...”

“You...” Sora’s cheeks darkened, just a little. “You really listen.” Every time she said that, it sounded as if she had found a new quality to interpersonal relations; something she had been missing in life before, or had never discovered its real extent.

“I always do. Well, you are my student, after all, and what is a discussion if not listening carefully first and only talking afterwards?” He smiled at her playfully, took her hand and held it against his chest, as if mocking some historical courtly customs; she could easily dismiss it all as a jest if she wanted to. “Worry not, young lady, I take all your words to heart.”

“Do you?” she asked, obviously trying to be flirtatious but failing – quite charmingly, he had to give her that, so the result was pretty much the same.

“Oh, of course.” He let his smile become seductive. “You have my undivided attention.”

Sora took a step closer, straightening her shoulders, trying to hide her inexperience behind a facade of haughtiness and false confidence. It appeared to be working, for her at least; she seemed hesitant, but not awkward.

“Undivided?” she asked, not in quite a whisper, but in a voice too intimate for a casual talk.

“How can I prove it?” he murmured, and then, not waiting for her response, lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed a feather-light kiss across her knuckles.

Her eyes widened slightly, and then turned into a misty night sky at sea. Her gaze momentarily dropped to his lips. “I...” she broke off, but it was an intentional pause – although its goal might have been to cover up shyness. She took a step closer. “I have been reading...”

“About today’s topic; yes, you have mentioned that,” he replied. “Something from the recommended reading list as well?” he asked, and then turned her hand over and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Her sudden intake of breath was probably a bit louder than she would want it to be – if she could hear it over the beating of her pulse. It was fast and frantic when his lips moved to her wrist; a stark contrast to her seemingly calm demeanour.

Sora smoothed out an imaginary fold on his robe, and then brushed her fingers up and down his chest. “You... could say that, I suppose.” And then she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“Oh yes? And what were you reading?” Never breaking eye contact, he parted his lips and pressed another kiss to her wrist.

“I... Books,” she replied, blinking rapidly. “What else can you read?”

“Scrolls. Tablets. Nalpazca talking knots. Enutanik smoke signals.” He gently tugged on her hand, and after a moment of consideration, she took another step; now they were close enough for the hem of her robe to brush against his. “People.”

“Oh?” She arched her eyebrows. “Can you read me as well?”

“Let me see...” He released her hand and reached out, fingertips touching her face. When she did not pull away, he traced her cheek, forehead and nose, and then, when she held her breath, he moved on to her chin. “A bright, intelligent woman. Too smart for her own good, some might say. Interested in the workings of the world. And very... curious,” he finished, brushing his index finger across her lips when she was not expecting it.

“Well, then...” Sora blinked slowly, like a satisfied cat. “Those books...” she whispered, putting both hands on his chest and slowly splaying her fingers.

He chuckled, cupping her cheek in his palm and dipping his fingers into her hair; if felt softer than the most exquisite silk. “Oh, I know very well what books you mean, young lady.” And then he leaned in and kissed her.

Delicately, at first, slowly, like savouring a fine vintage; their lips barely touching. Sora was still, but she did not tense; probably undecided whether it was more interesting or disgusting, at this point. He kissed her lower lip, still carefully, as if taking the first sip of hot tea, and slid both hands into her hair. Sora gasped and he deepened the kiss cautiously; she tasted of the cherry blossom brew they had enjoyed earlier. She froze at first, but quickly relaxed, curling her fingers into the lapels of his robe.

“Those books, sweetling?” he murmured, pulling away for an inch or two, still close enough for their breaths to mingle. “And did you enjoy them?”

Sora did something he would have never expected of her: she giggled. Then she combed her fingers through his hair curiously. “Oh, you know. You need to read some of them again to be sure.” And with that, she locked her hands at the back of his head and pulled him in for an experimental kiss of her own.

He smiled against her mouth; she had always been a quick learner. And a very diligent student, if she found the subject to her liking.

“So...” he asked a good while later, stepping away from a slightly flushed Sora and trying to get her hair back into order. “What kind of tea is your favourite?”

She smiled prettily. “Why; any shared with a... friend, of course.”


End file.
